11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jinsho
Welcome Hi, welcome to 11eyes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Venom00 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Venom00 (Talk) 21:14, December 3, 2010 Hello Hi. Glad to see you finally joined up. You are right, there are definitely a lot of wrong information on the site, mostly in Hollow Mirror Field. But I only have the Chinese version of the game (which I can't read at all) and my Japanese is at beginner's level, so yeah, I could only get about 30% the content of the HMF and made a lot of mistakes up here. It's a good thing that you passed by, fixing up the mistakes. There is a lot of missing info on this wiki, so I'm counting on you to help me with this and hopefully, we can get more editors after Resona Forma is out. P.S: oh and by the way, I didn't start up this wiki. I only take the admin seat since the wiki was abandoned for months since it's creation (too wasteful for such a good game) Thank you for the heads-up Thanks for the head-up about Sebastianus. It's true that the parts about Kane and Liselotte's Reality Marble are a little confusing. In case you want to check it out for yourself, do you want me to give you Mediafire links? They're still working up to date. Have fun Here you go: http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=b348fc9468856fa40c814df2efeadc50637f1c30dd45e328e91dc00c2f906379 After you've completed downloading, due to Winrar extension, some files tend to be broken. But fear not, the uploader had already made Recovery Records, so simply [CRC ---> Tools ---> Repair] to repair broken parts. Have fun. Let's see Well, it might have something to do with regional difference. VNSharing is in my country's domain so I access it everyday quite easily. And about the game, I'm not too sure about which system since I installed quite a bunch of language in my PC. But I guess it's Traditional Chinese, the same language in the game. Well... Sorry, I really don't know what to do from that point onward. When I installed the game, it just run normally with Traditional Chinese text. I also didn't run the Reg file since it crash at once whenever I try to click it. Now that's something new Well, to tell you the truth I didn't see any key requirement when I play the game (and neither did a friend of mine). Have you try the file "11eyesunReg"? There was something like a key generator there. Songs Songs such as Lunatic Tears and Endless Tears have already had their lyric translations so the only thing left for those pages are a short summary for each (unless you also want to fix some errors in the translation, of course). As for Resona Forma's songs, in case you are having trouble in looking for the albums, I have them all right here OP album: http://www.mediafire.com/?4kx9l97maxd64cz ED album: http://www.mediafire.com/?vhfkc9pfo443iuv P.S: oh btw, don't forget to put four "~" at the end of your message next time. Venom00 05:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Michele Maximilien Hmm that's interesting.... I'll be sure to keep an eye on that one. By the way, have you been able to access the game? For some reason, after a full PC reinstalling, I encountered this problem, too. Venom00 13:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crack Well I did do that. And the file I download is the reason I had to reinstall my machine in the first place. Perhaps I'll have to look for another source. And about that gallery.... Don't tell me those were the inspiration of the Larvaes. Venom00 02:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So that's why... Wow.... No wonder the art style is exactly the same. Venom00 05:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Typo is not the only thing That Chinese version got tons of bugs. Low frame rate, sound not at maximum quality, CG not loading (Shione's route is an example), sprite animation errors and some other that I didn't notice. Although I'm happy that I was able to get my hands on the opening movie, it's frustrating to play such an incomplete port with so many bugs. Venom00 14:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Phantasmagoria It seems we reached the same conclusion. I did suspect that Red Night was the result of both Liz's Phantasmagoria and Georgius' Contract of the Rainbow, but found it hard to be put to words so I put aside for a while. And... what? There's a battle in London? Venom00 05:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fighting a dragon in London? Lass sure like picking weird places. And here I thought they'd stick to the story of Saint George and the Dragon and make the battle occur in Sylbia. Venom00 13:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new information I rechecked the part about the dragon before. I modified it into 'Georgius being cursed' rather than 'Georgius sealing the dragon'. About the crystal part.... So that's why. I have been wondering why there was a crystal in that battle, so thanks for clearing that up. Btw, it seems I'm getting more and more information ever since you started editing. Venom00 15:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Offer I see. So I've been misunderstanding Kanae's reality marble a little; it's going to take a while to fix things up. I've always wanted to ask you this: since you can understand both Japanese and Chinese, do you mind joining Thule Society Translation? That group is currently working on translating Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl and they intend to translate Hollow Mirror Field and Resona Forma in the future, too. However, right now, they're kinda shorthanded and also at a loss since there is no Chinese translator to help when it's HMF's turn. So I wonder if you can join the group and give them a hand. P.S: can you tell me the meaning of 'Resona Forma'? (In the new promotion video of RS, Takahisa said that 'Resona' is 'shoume' and 'Forma' is 'shiki'). Venom00 16:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright I see. Then I'll hold off letting TS Trans know for now and wait until summer comes. Venom00 06:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:About the translation group In fact, there is no Chinese translator in the group (yep, pretty dire if they're adding HMF to the list of translating). I heard that recently someone in the group managed to get his hands on the PSP version, but since they are using the Chinese version as the basis system, a lot of troublesome stuff will occur if they try to use the JP script on such a bugged system. Of course, TS Trans is still working on SDAG, at the part where Misuzu appears, so for now HMF is not really important; but they can always use an extra hand. And about RS... yes, I can see very well the 'PERSONA!' part (no way it's a Lass official's idea). Venom00 13:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case Then 'Hell Fall' and (maybe) 'VoidStone' will need a little modification. TS Trans is working really hard on translating the game. From the viewpoint of another visual novel reader, I think that they also want to justify how 11eyes is not a failure like how the anime turned out to be (it completely trashed my hope of HMF getting an anime); although I have to reconsider about the result. Their translated sentences are sometimes a little awkward and don't keep much of the feel of the original sentences, so I guess after translating is done, there is going to be a big recheck until the full patch can come out. Venom00 05:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I also hope that we will see Kanae and the rest of Thule in RS. That is... if Lass is going to cover the story of Liz gathering members for Thule, of course. Venom00 05:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't sound too good I was hoping that Lass would go with the flow and plan for more 11eyes sequel. If I recall correctly, 11eyes was a pretty good comeback of Lass so it'd be a waste to just end the story right there. A combination of SDAG and HMF would pretty much make 11eyes a perfect game both in action and drama. Oh well, I guess it depends on how much RS can cover. Venom00 10:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL No wonder why I saw that name weird and familiar. Must have seen it in my history textbook. P.S: btw are you currently free? If you are, I think I'm needing someone to translate Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou. Venom00 04:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translating lyrics I'll take care of organizing the lyrics. In worst case scenario, I'll just have to dump it to TS. Venom00 11:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Yep, that's it for now. Thanks for your hard work. Btw, if there is something you want to add or edit, I'd recommend Chiara's page first. In its current state, it's only a stub so I think some more information is better. Venom00 04:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) And so do we... Seems like they're going for an update-rush. Btw, although a little late but... O tanjō-bi omedetō gozaimasu! (I didn't spell it wrong, did I?) Venom00 04:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) SUP ello! I saw you in Venoms talkpage.... I kinda interested to talk to you if you have an IM Add me: MSN: d.fallengod@gmail.com YM: d_fallen_god AIM: fallengodpsp Email: d.fallengod@gmail.com I'm the admin of Thule Society Translation visit the site if you have time: tst.wolfram-shadow.com Got it I'll make a quick edit. Also, can you find the correct kanji (or katakana) of the Od and Mirror Maze in CrossOver? Venom00 15:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry, must have slipped my mind, I'll fix that. Btw, can you check Kukuri (alternate Kukuri)'s age? The Kukuri in Kakeru's world is born in 1982, but since a lot ivolving time-and-space stuff happened to the other, I can't be sure whether she is born in 1992 or not. Venom00 05:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... That is indeed fortunate. Venom00 06:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait!!! Where where where!!!??? How can someone uploaded it so quick!!??? O_O! Venom00 18:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright I found the site. Thanks. Venom00 04:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh great... Why does bad luck always come in the last minute... Venom00 09:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Same over here Let's see how this works... Venom00 20:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way How did Sophia read the kanji of the God's Name Tablet? I didn't catch that really well. Venom00 21:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed I'm getting a chill down my spine whenever Johanna starts talking. Btw, which route are you going for first? I'm going for Lisette's. Venom00 06:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much Although I'm happy that I got the game, I'm still a little disappointed at some rushed parts (Misao and Sebastianus' sprites for example). Venom00 05:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I won't complain about the plot or the character. 11eyes is really a leap compare to its predecessor 3days. It's always full of surprises and the excitement it has is flawless. The only thing I'm not satisfied is how they made the fan disk in a rush, resulting in some not very well drawn CGs and sprites. It made the game somewhat lacks consistency... Venom00 07:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think... I'll double check on Samson. And holy... that's one fricking cameo. 3days' setting was in 1985, right? Venom00 04:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new info I've replayed the Michele Maximilien scene. Indeed, he didn't mention about the Tablet. For now, can you give me the original kanji of the remaining fragments (not the supposedly forever-kept-hidden fragments) and their translation? Also, I think I'll leave the plot for the Punishment Squad's members to you. I didn't really get the part of 'a few months before the battle' (especially Sebastianus and Elaine's part) so I couldn't write down the plot. Venom00 15:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Which reminds me... It seems Sister Maria in Lisette's story is also voiced by the same seiyuu of Johanna. It's just a coincidence, isn't it? Venom00 05:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay... So the cast of Festa!! makes a reappearance... what a fan disc. Venom00 07:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I haven't played Shiori's route yet (currently on Takahisa's route), but I pretty much guessed about Shiori and Agatha's relationship. I didn't know that they were competing for Margarita's position though. I always thought that they were candidates for Georgius' position (sounds a little impossible, right?). Venom00 09:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see Actually, I'm not even sure that there should be a topic solely for one spell (Contract of the Rainbow is an exception since its role is quite important)... but oh well, I'll consider that later. Btw, is the plot twist you mentioned the Sophia-betrayal-like scene? Venom00 05:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on Combining spoiling and playing until the end has always been my way. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand complicated sentences.Venom00 07:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep Too interesting to expect. I'll try to read through Shiori's route... after finishing Takahisa's (now I know why Key is famous for making masterpieces) Venom00 05:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) In fact They've already break their own rule a bit in Little Busters. But of course, the core was still the same, so I also hope that Rewrite would show something new (that antagonist-looking guy sure looks like Valter) Venom00 10:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is that the spell Misao defended Georgius from? Venom00 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Needing a little help... この言葉を胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 In terms of meaning, are these meant to be joined as one sentence... or they are two separate sentences? Venom00 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) They're the sentences shown in the OP of Resona Forma. I don't think I get the translation (by TS Trans) quite right, so I think I'll need you to translate it again. Venom00 06:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I see.... But I'm a little curious. I thought that the second sentence had "Kakeru" in it. Venom00 13:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What about the remaining sentences in the video? Venom00 11:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You forgot the last two sentences near the end of the video. Venom00 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... but Now I think TS Trans needs you for real this time (so be sure to help them when you finally have the time). Their grammar is all over the place... Venom00 02:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh that early? Contact d_fallen_god directly on TS Trans' forum by that time and he will assign you some scripts to attend to. Venom00 14:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) INFO YOH! WASSUP! IT ME D_fallen_god I found this: 友と明日のために――― その言葉と想いを胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 『黒い月』の下で強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 as I translate it: For our friends and for tomorrow. Those are the words and desire in their chest as they run through the red night. Under the black moon lies a powerful opponent to face by 7 persons consist of boys and girls. then in the video: 友と明日のために――― この言葉を胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 彼らの過去、そして未来とは― as I translate it: For our friends and for tomorrow. These were the words in their chest as they run through the red night. a powerful opponent to face by 7 person consist of boys and girls. those were the old\bygone days, and then\now the future.... Note: I'm not quite really good with translating in japanese, but this is how I can define it in english.... I mess up with the "駆け抜け" part lol.....I read the talk with venom..... so thats it..... I just want to give info..... :D D fallen god 03:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) AH THENX :D tnx!! that was very helpful......I learn about what you said..... ^_^ anyway Venom says your really a great help for us..... my email: d.fallen.god@gmail.com whats yours? I hope I can contact you..... D fallen god 03:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) HEHE I never expected your are Chisho LoL... XD anyway I send you a mail today and make sure to log-in on the forum ok..... D fallen god 05:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Crom Cruach The pre-Red Night info of Crom Cruach is wrong, also 11eyes SDAG Cruach Concept1 is also wrong, that's pic isn't Crom Cruach, the creatures are just other variants of Larvaes. Jishou 03:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yoh Jinsho how are its been a while.... what are you doing right now? how are you?? D fallen god 08:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god Wow Lass is working on the next project already? That's really good news to hear. And hey, haven't seen you around for a while. Venom00 08:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's... ... really interesting. From what I can imagine, it may or may not have something to do with 11eyes verse in a slightly ambiguous way. Even 3days was only a 'spiritual' sequel instead of a direct one (since the ending was a resetting end) and no one knows which ending of Resona Forma is the most canon (although heavily implied to be Shiori's, I believe) at all. Venom00 00:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) lol That's one way to press for an answer. Venom00 15:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's ...really interesting. Really. A lot of information could be added as trivia. Regarding Johanna stuff, I've figured as much. In the complete artwork book, her previous designs look nothing like the current one (which raised the question as how she was like during development stage). Btw, do you think the real name of her seiyuu is Orikasa Ai (because most of seiyuu name given in RF were only aliases)? I've been watching C³ recently and noticed that one character has the kind of voice identical to that of Johanna. I could have been wrong though (Kayneth in Fate/Zero has the same voice as of the seiyuu of Odin in fortissimo, but the listed names were different) Venom00 14:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lass is really into revealing information to fans, aren't they? I guess that means they put an end to the series and the amount of reference to 11eyes in the next project is gonna be next to none. Were there anyone asking about the remaining members of Thule? Venom00 17:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Even Key couldn't resist adding some magical elements into their games. Lass would be crazy not to do the same... Venom00 09:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow just look at that... Improved background coloring. Awesome. Character designs are much better, too. The main theme seems to be less as colorful as in 11eyes so I guess tragic level might go as far as 3days, huh? Venom00 04:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah great ...more unfamiliar topics for me. Well at least the Garden of Eden isn't that unfamiliar, but I know very little of it. More research to do beforehand then. And given that all information are true, this new VN will have Steins;Gate's mind-raping text, Rewrite's half-schoolday half-battle story and 3days' tragedy exhibition... How great is that...? Venom00 18:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You've read it? I didn't know that you could read Vietnamese... You're not gonna tell me that you're one, are you? And wait, BIOLOGICAL sister? Does that mean there's gonna be a Yosuga no Sora-like route? O_o Venom00 19:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You really forgot to mention that *lol* Man I should have noticed earlier. This is a goddamn good plot twist *lol* Venom00 09:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) According to sabino, the incantation of Azi Dahaka is something like 'O king of kings, even the king of laws cannot escape the breath of new generations', which didn't make any sense to me (in my opinion, at least the position of object and subject has to be switched to really mean something). Well since he couldn't read Chinese and had to rely on the voice clip, that was everything he could do. Venom00 11:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well let's see perhaps using half-ass translations didn't really give me explicit translations after all. I did know about Johanna's er... "obsession" was the word I though of before... Although I tend to think that she's a character who prefers to stay cool and do everything at her own pace without changing the goal in the slightest bit. Didn't know about the spells, though. And surely characters chanting it in Latin (or whatever language it was) wasn't really helpful to recognize it. Well, actually I noticed that the spell was quite similar to a prayer, but didn't want to bet on that small possibility. Didn't know about Misao's ultimate technique though. That part was precisely the only stuff I couldn't get anything from head to tail with all the text that appeared. But does that mean Misao also has a reality marble too? Well I don't know how to state it. But what I want to confirm is does that mean everyone has a reality marble but only someone who can project it into reality is counted as being able to use it or only a few people who actually has one? lololololololol Bible = kungfu manuscript? Even real Jesus wouldn't have thought of that. Venom00 08:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you Jishou, for this long explanation. That's helped me a lot. Johanna loves Jesus ? Aw. A bit weird EveFall 09:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I have forgotten it. But so, does it mean in the scene where she talked to Hieronymus, this latter already knew her true identity? EveFall 12:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) And that makes the magic element in the world of 11eyes much easier to understand, that is if I'm not saying that science may be able to explain it. I still wonder, though. What did Lass say about Fu Manchu's origin? It really caught my attention that he did draw an analogy between Lieselotte and Johanna. He couldn't be some mere dark mage, could he? Venom00 16:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently there is a bit people who know about Johanna's true identity. (excepted Sophia) But just for know, when does she have this discussion with Hieronymus and in which part ? EveFall 20:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks you Jishou EveFall 06:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It seems I was really close to guessing the true nature of the Voidstone. I got it backwards, though. In my mind, it is Lisette's soul that has been infused within the stone, not the stone infused within her soul. This is probably why I still had some doubts about how exactly Kakeru defeated Lieselotte. But now since I've got the answer, everything seems logical. So it wasn't only the Eye that brought Red Night to and end. Both the Eye and the stone are needed. Well... since the Eye of Aeon can realize the bearer's desired future, I bet there was no way that Lieselotte wouldn't yield to Verard... It's still much better than how the anime nerfed her though. Fu Manchu's case is quite interesting... and typical of Lass too. I guess the reason that it didn't make it into the final product was because the way it happened was too similar to how Lisette became Lieselotte... Which reminds me, what exactly happened to Lieselotte in the If Story? I wasn't able to get a clear understanding of it. Venom00 11:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Let's see I said that both the Eye and the Stone were needed because both bearers thought toward the same result. As you've said, the stone was merged with Lieselotte's soul, so if she actually truly wanted to be killed (not die but be killed), she would just have to yield. But the very first thing that the ending of SDAG depicted was that the Eye of Aeon had realized Kakeru's desired future, in which Lieselotte would rest in peace. It means that the only way for Kakeru to have succeeded was to realize the single future where the stone/soul was weak enough so that it could be destroyed (supported by the fact that the theory of unlimited possibilities existed). If such a future didn't exist, Kakeru wouldn't have won. It might seems weird because Lieselotte failed to kill herself countless times in the past, but that could have been due to the fact that the stone was infused with her soul the moment her hatred was burning most fiercely, which made her true wish revenge instead of dying (very similar to the way Kakeru had to truly wish the Eye to act according to his own will). The stone gave Lieselotte immortality, so it's also the only way to give her death, and the Eye is an implementing element that enable Lieselotte to achieve it. It's like needing the right key for the right lock (lol if it accidentally sounds like sexual innuendo). Um... I thought there was only kanji instead of katakana in Lieselotte's CrossVision section in SDAG? Well it's true that I rarely verify information, but I still select them to make an update. In fact, what I ever updated on the site was all that I had suspicions from the beginning and just needed someone else to agree with; there were some that I found it hard to express into words too so couldn't update sooner. Of course speculations from implications (like Johanna's love for Jesus) will need more time, and if I ever decide to update, that kind of info would only go to so far was the Trivia section. Basically, it's safe. This wiki is fan-made from the very beginning, so no one would expect it to be accurate in every single thing, only expect it to be updated gradually. Venom00 03:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Oops I forgot The fact that I left Casus Puteus as incomplete is because the spell was intended to crash down, not just hovering there for decoration purpose. It's only considered complete if it's already fulfilled its purpose (like if you connect a cable but don't give your customer the internet network, that won't be counted as complete). I understand that the spell has reached eh... maturity?... but it was stopped before crashing down anyway. And I agree that the anime is stupid. It's like nerfing her character down to the level where she's nothing but a mass of power, all at the same time buffing her strength up to the level that the characters couldn't even touch her. And one more thing, did anyone on BBS actually asked for the official Western names? Like Lisette's last name. It was written as Wiltord in one of the posters but Kukuri was written as Kikuri so I can't hardly think that Lass wouldn't make type twice in a same poster. Venom00 04:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I only know that Fu Manchu is a popular character in Asiatic culture, but that's all I know. Thanks you for the site, Jishou EveFall 06:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Urg... I really wonder if I should update the Western names... They're all messed up but somehow I don't think that would be a good idea. I didn't get what Johanna talked to Hieronymus about either. It's too fragmentary. About the fifth game, really just wanna know something about the protag. I'm currently in Hanoi. Venom00 06:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow Never would have thought that the protag is still under development. I thought he's supposed to be first priority. Guess I was wrong. Maybe it's just my habit that I would create the protag first, but for eroge, it's the girls first. Venom00 12:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) lol Makes sense. No girls = no H. No H = no eroge. Simple logic always leads to the truth. lol Venom00 18:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way In crossover, I saw that Shu and Mio used Kaori and Shione during the battle against Kanae. Can you explain to me what are their roles as magical circuits ? Does it mean that simple human can use the modern magic or a modern magus can use the magic with something like their feelings ? EveFall 20:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I think I better understood now. Thanks you, Jishou. But do you know if Kanae dies after ? Because she is taken by Golvas and she was still alive, but very injured by the battle. EveFall 06:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay It's a bit stupid that Lass let her like that without a true ending. They should have showed more about the others members of Thule (beside her, Sophia and Fu Manchu). By the way, if you have played the game, how will 3days end ? I just want to know if Valter dies or not at the ending. EveFall 17:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I just played to 11eyes original (then again, I had some troubles to translate, so that's why I ask). However, according to you and Venom00, the game Resona Forma (I don't know if it's the same for Crossover) isn't completed, is it? EveFall 06:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would be interested. Thanks ! But according to your dialogue with Venom00, Resona forma's texts were too fragmentaries, weren't it ? Apparently, it's because of that he had troubles to translate it. EveFall 15:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay I understand. Johanna seems to be a very difficult character. But I suppose that some of routes, as Takahisa's or Lisette's, or even the apostles's are easier to understand, aren't it? Shiori's route seems to be the most difficult because of Johanna. By the way, have you done all of the routes? Can you tell me briefly about Yuka and Kukuri's ? EveFall 21:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC)